


Pensée ( Remember me)

by jikookielovestory



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Other, au universe / same sex marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikookielovestory/pseuds/jikookielovestory
Summary: God created Adam and shortly Adam was required to name every creature there is: animals, birds and even flowers. One day he was wandering around heaven naming every creature there, except for just one very small and delicate flower. The flower was so beautiful yet so bashful and when Adam didn't look its way, the flower wept and said in a hesitant voice: " Adam, have you forgotten me?". Adam was astonished by this beauty and replied: " how can I forget you? you will always be remembered". He called the flower Pensée which means thought or rememberance. The delicate flower was to be remembered for eternity like my love for you......Park Jimin  you are my pensée.





	Pensée ( Remember me)

God created Adam and shortly Adam was required to name every creature there is: animals, birds and even flowers. One day he was wandering around heaven naming every creature there, except for just one very small and delicate flower. The flower was so beautiful yet so bashful and when Adam didn't look its way, the flower wept and said in a hesitant voice: " Adam, have you forgotten me?". Adam was astonished by this beauty and replied: " how can I forget you? you will always be remembered". He called the flower Pensée which means thought or rememberance. The delicate flower was to be remembered for eternity like my love for you ......  
Park Jimin you are my pensée.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work. I am excited and nervous. Please I want to hear your feedback whether positive or negative so I can improve. English is not my native language but I am quite good hhhhh, don't hesitate to point out any mistakes that could affect the story .... love you so much


End file.
